


Little Hole

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrators, tunnel plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Every two weeks Sam plays with Dean's hole and spreads it wide before letting it get tight and little again. Tonight Sam's going to make Dean's tiny hole bigger than it's ever been.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Little Hole

The first swipe of his tongue over Dean’s hole sent his big brother into a deep moan. Sam spread the toned cheeks apart and lapped over the tiny little thing. Sam hadn’t fucked Dean in over a week and forbid him from touching himself. It was so small, so fucking tight and Sam couldn’t wait to fuck the little thing open. Deans hands were tied over his head, secured well to the headboard. Dean’s legs were spread wide and tied off, Dean’s poor little cock trapped against his belly and the sheets.

Dean was completely at his mercy and Sam fucking loved it.

“Gonna fuck you good, big brother,” said Sam. Dean moaned again when Sam pushed his thumb against his little asshole and rubbed. “That’s enough out of you for one night.”

Sam grabbed a ball gag from the nightstand and slipped it into Dean’s mouth, strapping it in place. He ran a hand slowly down Dean’s back and felt him shudder. Sam smirked and dove into rimming Dean’s ass, swirling his tounge around and around, teasing the hole until it eased and Sam poked his tongue inside. Dean grunted and Sam thrust it in and out, getting deeper and deeper each time until he was actively tongue fucking Dean. He sucked over the hole and Dean tensed his hole body, Sam developing a rhythm of thrusting, sucking and licking that was making Dean break out in sweat.

Sam sat back on his heels and grabbed the lube, coating his thumb. He teased Dean’s hole and pressed down, the whole thing popping inside. Sam fucked him for only a moment but focused on teasing the rim, tugging and pulling it outwards. He swapped out a thumb for two fingers which quickly became three and then four. Dean was whining into his gag as Sam teased the red rim, stretching it out more and more. Sam smirked when he knew Dean was ready.

He grabbed an inflatable butt plug and squirted lube directly into Dean’s hole. He shivered and Sam coated the plug. He pushed it inside with only a little resistance but stopped before Dean’s hole could swallow it up, leaving Dean’s rim held open by the largest part. Sam started a timer and attached the small pump to it, ready to squeeze a pump of air in five minutes later.

Two hours later Dean’s hole was spread wide on Sam’s favorite bad dragon dildo. It was fat and ridged and Dean always said it was way too big to take. But Dean’s ass was spread so beautifully on Bruiser at a meaty 4.5 inches. Sam eased it out of him and Dean’s ass stayed gaping, struggling to shut. Sam added more lube and got out the new toy Dean had yet to see. It was long, twelve inches, eight thick round bumps in total. The widest was six inches wide and Sam knew with a little more work, Dean would be able to take the whole thing.

Another hour later Sam had proved himself right. Dean’s ass was filled and spread. The vibrator had been going against Dean’s prostate for a good thirty minutes now and Dean had passed out after coming five times. Sam turned it off and eventually pulled out the toy after taking picture after picture of Dean’s ass spread around it. Sam was able to put his whole cock in Dean without feeling the resistance of his walls. He jerked himself off into his brother, getting a good video of that to put online before he smirked. He placed a tunnel plug in Dean’s ass, keeping Dean spread nice and wide before he cleaned up and untied Dean. He removed the gag and cuddled down into bed, shoving his dick in Dean’s now always open and ready hole like it belonged.

“Mmm, when we do this again in two weeks we’ll work you up to seven inches, just you wait, Dean.”


End file.
